Entre les bulles
by darkrogue1
Summary: Petites histoires entre les cases et entre les bulles de Blake et Mortimer. 10 chapitres. Commence lentement pendant le Mystère de la Grande Pyramide et suit l'ordre chronologique de wikipedia. Romance, même si le professeur Mortimer est un peu long à la détente. M à cause du chapitre 9, sinon T.
1. Je sers la science et c'est ma joie

_Je suis récemment retombée sur Blake et Mortimer, que j'ai trouvés toujours aussi décousus. Mais quand je les ai classés par ordre chronologique de déroulement ( wiki/Blake_et_Mortimer#Chronologie_des_diff.C3.A9rents_r.C3.A9cits), voici ce qui m'est clairement apparu. Bon ok, j'ai un faible pour « l'Affaire Francis Blake »… c'est apparemment ce qui m'a le plus inspiré avec « La malédiction des trente deniers ».  
_

* * *

Le professeur Philip Mortimer et un scientifique, un chercheur. Malgré les déductions qu'il fait au cours de ses aventures, son mode de fonctionnement premier reste rigoureux et parmi les inventions qu'il a à son actif, aucune n'a été trouvée par pur hasard.

Certes, parfois son esprit fait une supposition et propose un postulat semblant parfois sans aucun lien avec ce qu'il a pu observer jusqu'alors. Il a parfois de bonnes intuitions et les écoute, c'est en cela aussi qu'il est un bon chercheur. Mais tant qu'elles n'ont pas été prouvées, ces conjectures ne sont que des hypothèses et en tant que scientifique, il attend de les prouver avant de les considérer comme vraies et acquises.

« Francis aime souffrir » lui souffle un jour son instinct. Il a à ce moment là très envie d'étrangler son ami pour lui avoir fait croire à sa mort et dans les yeux du capitaine, il lit à cet instant une permission de le faire, presque une invitation. Pourtant il n'en fait rien et lui donne à la place une chaleureuse accolade. Mais après tant d'aventures en commun cette révélation le surprend et il l'archive pour considération ultérieure. Ils ont d'autres soucis sur l'instant.

Philip Mortimer est un hédoniste. Il apprécie la vie et les plaisirs qu'elle lui apporte. Il est fort à la douleur et sait la supporter quand il le faut, mais il ne l'apprécie certainement pas. La guerre l'a transformé : dans le lot ses cauchemars, ceux de sa jeunesse sont rares parmi les souvenirs de morts et de torture sous le rire cruel du colonel Olrik.

Philip Mortimer n'aime pas la douleur. Ni la recevoir, ni l'infliger même si son tempérament vif l'incite parfois à la rendre à ceux qui l'infligent. Une fois le calme retrouvé après leur aventure égyptienne, il s'interroge sur le nouveau trait de caractère qu'il a remarqué chez son vieil ami Blake. Il se remémore les années passées au côté du capitaine, ses réactions un peu extrêmes à la moindre douleur, son air ravi quand il revenait à lui après s'être fait étouffer ou étrangler. C'est donc vrai, il ne peut en être autrement : Francis Blake aime qu'on le fasse souffrir.

Dire qu'en vingt ans, il n'en avait rien remarqué. Philippe Mortimer trouve cela indigne de leur vieille amitié. Qu'a-t-il bien pu manquer d'autre ? Il prend la résolution de prêter à l'avenir une plus grande attention à son ancien compagnon d'armes.


	2. Rien ne fait plus souffrir que d'aimer

Le capitaine Francis Blake est un masochiste il tient en cela de son héros T. E. Lawrence. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, la douleur était liée à un étrange plaisir diffus. Dans ses jeux de reconstructions historiques, préférait les glorieux héroïsmes désespérés. Ce caractère personnel n'étant pas quelque chose qu'il ait particulièrement exploré, ce n'est que relativement récemment qu'il a plus compris ce dont il était question.

Pendant l'affaire de la _Marque Jaune, _son ami le professeur Mortimer lui avait fait un résumé des connaissances scientifiques actuelles du fonctionnement du cerveau et, au détour de la conversation, le sujet avait dévié légèrement. C'est alors qu'il avait appris que chez certaines personnes, les circuits informant de la douleur et du plaisir sont tellement liés que l'utilisation de l'un entraîne celle de l'autre, et qu'ainsi ces personnes peuvent rechercher la douleur pour éprouver du plaisir.

Le capitaine ne recherche pas particulièrement la douleur, ce qui pourrait être très dangereux dans son métier et lui faire prendre des risques inconsidérés. Il faut dire qu'il ne poursuit pas non plus son plaisir personnel dans ses diverses activités. Il ne recherche que l'excellence, tout chez lui a un but.

Francis Blake est pragmatique. Rien de ce qu'il fait n'est inutile, y compris pour ses loisirs. Le golf pour son réseau professionnel, le yachting pour améliorer ses chances de survie en mer voire d'évasion si nécessaire, le polo pour la partie équitation, précision de frappe, entraînement et maîtrise de son corps en supplément de l'entretien militaire. Sans compter que tous ces sports sont ceux que doit connaître un gentleman. Même son club sert à simplifier la gestion de ses repas en plus de sa vie sociale.

Chaque activité qu'il choisit correspond à une orientation de sa vie. Jusqu'ici, toutes ont servi à préparer ou améliorer sa carrière. Ou presque. Il y a une exception à ce principe dans son curriculum vitae. Une aberration que son père n'avait pas comprise, à juste titre. Car même s'il explique qu'il avait besoin de « vivre et apprendre » et même si les sciences politiques ont pu lui être utiles pour sa carrière, c'est pour une toute autre raison qu'il est s'est inscrit en archéologie à l'université.

Francis Blake est un très bon acteur. Il tente de se montrer maître de la moindre de ses émotions. Il s'est trouvé confronté très tôt à cette nécessité. La première de ses émotions sentimentales s'est révélée être un choc en la matière. La première cible de ses affections était inappropriée sous tous les angles, il a donc fallu la dissimuler à tous.

Décharge d'adrénaline au premier regard, frisson au premier contact, attraction à la première conversation, le coup de foudre en avait presque été caricatural. Après vingt-quatre heures passées à très grand proximité à se raconter sa vie en se regardant dans les yeux, il n'avait plus eu aucune chance d'en guérir. Si le parti avait été convenable, tout aurait été pour le mieux, malheureusement il n'en était rien. Non réciproque, contraire au mœurs, illégal, son amour était condamné dès le départ.

Il n'avait pourtant pas réussi à oublier où à ignorer l'objet de son affection. Il avait donc appris à dissimuler, à contrôler ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses réactions. Il avait choisi la seule possibilité socialement acceptable. Le fait que Lawrence d'Arabie ait fait des études d'archéologie n'était qu'une excuse bien pratique. Il lui fallait une formation scientifique et un sujet commun de conversation. Quoi qu'il arrive, il FALLAIT qu'il reste ami avec Philip Mortimer.

Vingt-cinq ans après leur première rencontre rien n'a changé. Le capitaine Francis Blake est un masochiste et avoir emménagé avec le professeur Philip Mortimer en est l'expression la plus vraie. Après tout, quelle douleur est plus douce et quelle extase plus douloureuse que de vivre près de l'être aimé sans le toucher ni même avouer son désir.


	3. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison

Comme il se l'est promis, Philip Mortimer est plus attentif à son ami Francis... enfin lorsqu'il y pense. S'il a remarqué quelque chose, c'est que son ami a le don de le mettre à l'aise et de lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'est pas leur conversation du moment.

Tout comme lui, Francis est tout dédié à son travail. Probablement plus en fait. Le professeur a beau habiter dans le même appartement que le chef du MI5, il le croise à peine. Ils n'ont pas toujours les mêmes horaires, sont souvent en déplacement professionnel. Certes ils passent plusieurs heures sous le même toit... à dormir chacun dans sa chambre. L'endroit où ils peuvent vraiment se retrouver est au Centaur Club dont Blake est membre, lorsque ce dernier l'invite à dîner.

Beaucoup de travail, très peu de loisirs. Beaucoup de connaissances, d'amis éloignés, de collègues, peu de relations entretenues. Depuis le départ de Nasir qui est retourné en Inde, le seul véritable point d'attache du capitaine semble être Mortimer lui-même.

Francis est un homme d'action. Toujours en mouvement. Toujours occupé. Jamais en vacances. En tant qu'ami, Philip Mortimer décide qu'il est de son devoir de rappeler à son vieux compagnon d'armes d'en prendre de temps en temps, quitte à lui proposer de partager les siennes. Cela semble tenter légèrement plus le capitaine.

Tout ce que le professeur en déduit, c'est que son ami tient à lui. Ma foi, c'est réciproque, se dit-il.

C'est alors que survient l'Affaire. Les temps sont troubles et les affaires liées à l'espionnage fréquentes. Souvent des anciens de Cambridge, rivaux de Blake qui est passé par Oxford, fréquemment des hommes dont les mœurs sont considérées comme illégales, tout le contraire de son ami.

Au moment où tout commence, Philip Mortimer est troublé. Cela ne fait que quelques jours que l'un de ses collègues mathématicien est mort. Héros de la seconde guerre mondiale et pionnier de l'ingénierie informatique, Alan Turing avait lui-même été éclaboussé par l'une de ces affaires.

Là-dessus, Blake lui annonce qu'il a une cousine qui le contacte fréquemment avec des invitations pour se rendre chez elle, chez qui il est déjà allé... et que Mortimer ne connaît pas. Une proche connaissance, et il n'en a jamais entendu parler ! Pourtant en dehors de son travail, Blake a tendance à parler à Mortimer des courriers qu'il reçoit. Le professeur est légèrement blessé de n'entendre ceci que maintenant pour la première fois.

Et puis d'un coup, le choc. Incompréhensible. Impossible que Francis ait trahi, lui crie tout son être. Sa raison lui fournit excuse sur excuse : il doit y avoir autre chose. Même lorsqu'il découvre l'argent qui devrait être la preuve de la culpabilité de son ami, la litanie des hypothèses alternatives ne s'interrompt pas. Pourtant c'est une autre voix qui couvre tout le reste : Francis est en danger, il FAUT le rejoindre et l'aider.

Sa raison est d'accord : si un jour il perdait tout sens moral, il ferait confiance à son ami pour le guider, Blake est irréprochable, il est impossible qu'il ait trahi. Mais c'est ce que l'autre voix répond qui le dérange : même si Francis était coupable, même si Philip allait le rejoindre pour être vendu à un pays ennemi... si cela pouvait être utile à son ami, il ne regretterait pas un instant d'y aller. Ce que cela veut dire, Philip Mortimer préfère ne pas y penser du tout.

C'est alors qu'il prend la décision de partir retrouver Blake, où que ce chemin le mène.


	4. Voyager

Dans le train de marchandises, Mortimer, qui ne peut dormir, a plus de temps pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

En quelques heures, sans que rien puisse l'annoncer, il est passé du mauvais côté de la loi. Pour l'instant il ne risque pas autant que Blake, mais fuir la police et voyager clandestinement dans un wagon à bestiaux ne sont certainement des actions louables.

Et s'il se trompait ? Si Blake ne se trouvait pas chez sa cousine du Yorkshire ? Que se passerait-il alors ? Fugitif, ayant abandonné son logement, ses recherches, son travail, sans ressources personnelles... son compagnon de voyage est-il un aperçu de la vie qui l'attend ?

Mortimer n'a pas d'attache. Pas d'enfants, pas de femme, aucune famille proche : ses parents sont morts et il ne voit que peu sa cousinade. Il n'a que lui-même à perdre. Et Blake.

S'il se trompait, seul, sans ressources et traqué, il serait probablement vite rattrapé, jugé, emprisonné quelque temps peut-être. Mais surtout durant ce temps, il serait loin de Francis qui lui est en danger de mort et pourchassé par ses propres hommes. S'il se trompe, son ami pourrait mourir avant qu'il le revoie.

C'est étrangement cela qui le tourmente, plus que le reste. Il ne parvient pas à imaginer Francis Blake mort. Ils ont tous les deux survécu à bien des périls, vu des camarades et des amis mourir sous leurs yeux et continué sans beaucoup plus qu'un peu de tristesse et de rage. Sans Blake, que ferait Mortimer ?

Son travail ? Oui, bien sûr, si on le laisse le retrouver. Mais pour le reste ? Même s'il semble totalement indépendant dans ses voyages et loisirs, Philip Mortimer pense constamment à son ami. Qu'en penserait Francis ? Que ferait Francis ? Il faudra que je lui raconte...

Mortimer n'a pas d'autre attache. Son premier amour, la princesse Gita est morte dans des circonstances tragiques. Il avait cru avoir une chance avec Sarah Summertown, mais leur affection réciproque n'était pas suffisamment forte pour résister aux difficultés de leur différence d'age. Par la suite, Mortimer avait eu des flirts passagers, mais ses études de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique n'avaient pas facilité les choses. Puis il y avait eu la guerre.

La guerre tout a changé. La deuxième, mais surtout la troisième. Philip Mortimer n'en est pas revenu cassé, traumatisé comme les névrosés de guerre, mais il n'est plus le même. Plus mûr peut-être. Plus vieux surtout. Toutes les femmes qu'il a croisé depuis lui ont semblé si jeunes, si loin de lui. Il apprécie toujours autant un joli visage, une belle silhouette, mais cela ne va jamais très loin. A son age, il a abandonné l'idée de trouver l'âme sœur. Qui comprendrait les cauchemars qui le hantent encore ? Il faut dire qu'avec ce maudit colonel qu'ils semblent retrouver où qu'ils aillent il n'est pas prêt d'oublier. Rapidement Mortimer fait un vœu : pourvu qu'Olrik ne soit pas mêlé à cette affaire déjà bien compliquée !

La guerre a également filtré ses amis. Mortimer a des collègues et beaucoup de connaissances avec qui il s'entend très bien, mais il n'y a que Blake qu'il considère comme son véritable ami. Cela fait presque trente ans qu'ils se connaissent, et durant tout ce temps, même séparés, ils ont entretenu une correspondance régulière. Un ami, presque un frère. Personne ne saurait remplacer cela.

Ce qui le ramène à Blake. Tant pis pour Olrik, Mortimer change son vœu : pourvu que Francis ne meure pas ! C'est le point le plus important.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant il ne peut rien faire de plus, autant essayer de dormir un peu.


	5. Besoin de rien envie de toi

_Bon, c'est là que je commence à prendre des vraies libertés... je ne suis pas 100% certaine de mes choix de chronologie, mais d'un autre côté, je reste persuadée qu'il s'est passé quelque chose du genre entre l'histoire de la Marque Jaune et la fin de l'Affaire Francis Blake où Mortimer a « le cœur serré » en voyant Blake partir avec la dynamite._

* * *

Dans sa chambre au B&amp;B de Mrs Virginia Campbell, le professeur Mortimer fait le point sur l'étrange situation dans laquelle il s'est trouvé entraîné en poursuivant son ami Blake.

D'un côté il est soulagé : le voilà rassuré, comme il le supposait le capitaine n'a bel et bien pas trahi. De plus, son intuition était exacte : la « cousine » de Blake était bien l'indication à suivre pour retrouver sa trace.

D'un autre côté, la situation l'inquiète. Blake joue vraiment gros sur cette histoire, et même si cela fait plaisir à Mortimer d'entendre dire qu'il est la seule personne en qui son ami puisse avoir totalement confiance, comment peut-il être la clef du succès pour le chef du MI5 ? Malgré les enquêtes auxquelles il s'est trouvé mêlé il n'a aucun entraînement d'espionnage, aucun pouvoir politique, très peu de condition physique. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe pendant la guerre, mais Mortimer n'a plus vingt ans ! Ni même trente ! Et certainement pas l'entraînement du capitaine ou des membres de son équipe.

Et puis cette Mrs Campbell... Virginia qui n'est finalement pas la cousine de Blake. Quelle relation peut-elle bien avoir avec lui en dehors de cette histoire de contre-espionnage ? Mortimer est un brin jaloux : « N'avons-nous pas un ami commun ? » a-t-elle dit. S'ils sont tous les deux ses amis, comment se fait-il que Blake ne lui ait jamais parlé d'elle ? Francis aura des comptes à rendre la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la première chose à faire est de retrouver Francis Blake. Et, à défaut de pouvoir faire quelque chose, prendre un peu de repos.

Le surlendemain après presque une journée entière sur la route transporté comme un colis, Mortimer ne sait plus trop où en est lorsqu'il arrive au point de rendez-vous du cromlech. La journée de la veille avait mal commencé : il avait appris que le seul alibi de Blake risquait de disparaître, Kendall avait retrouvé la trace de Mortimer, et il s'était fait pincer comme un débutant. Mais Virginia lui avait sauvé la mise et tout s'était arrangé. Sa pipe et l'espoir de retrouver Blake au bout du chemin, que lui fallait-il de plus ?

Après presque vingt-quatre heures, le professeur n'est plus très sûr que cela suffise. Cela l'a rassuré de voir que son vieil ami avait autant d'appuis et un réseau solide, mais il n'a toujours pas retrouvé Francis et il commence à trouver le chemin bien long.

Attendre et espérer ? Mais combien de temps encore ? Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que sa montre est arrêtée, Philip Mortimer se dirige vers la seule figure humaine à des kilomètres à la ronde pour lui demander l'heure.

« Il est exactement 10h30, professeur Mortimer. »

Un frisson et un élan de joie parcourent le professeur lorsqu'il entend la voix chaleureuse de son ami. Ils sont seuls au milieu de nulle part, Francis est la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver ici dans cette tenue. Et à cet instant précis, il a une révélation bouleversante. Il aime son ami. Complètement. Contre toute attente. Irrationnellement.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc de cette révélation. « Francis ?! C'est bien vous ?! » réussit-il à balbutier alors qu'en son for intérieur il n'en a aucun doute.

Par un grand effort intérieur, il parvient à se maîtriser. Plus tard. Plus tard. Il faut d'abord tirer Francis Blake de ce mauvais pas. Quelle idée a-t-il eu aussi, de se fourrer dans une aventure pareille ?


	6. Dos au mur

Coincé. Mais pas pris, c'est l'essentiel.

Adossé à la falaise, après avoir poussé un rocher à l'eau, le professeur Mortimer se dissimule de son mieux aux regards des hommes d'Olrik qui le poursuivaient.

C'est bon, il ne l'ont pas vu. « Diable, ils laissent une sentinelle. » Mortimer ajuste silencieusement sa position. Inutile de se faire repérer maintenant. Plus qu'à attendre sans bruit que, l'ayant cru mort suffisamment longtemps, ils lèvent la surveillance.

Machinalement, le professeur sort sa pipe et... « Je ne peux pas fumer non plus. » se-dit il. « je risquerais de donner l'alerte. Maudit Olrik !»

Attendre. Mortimer tente de calmer son cœur qui bât la chamade. Il vient très probablement de battre son record personnel de vitesse en course à pied, et il a bien dû courir plusieurs centaines de mètres sur un terrain inégal. L'amour donne des ailes.

Panique. Sa respiration s'accélère et il ouvre la bouche pour la rendre moins bruyante. « Ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas le moment de s'affoler. » fait-il l'effort de songer au milieu d'un flot de pensées confuses.

Le professeur souffle lentement, reprend sa maîtrise de soi.

Diable, il a vraiment mal choisi son moment pour réaliser quelque chose d'aussi bouleversant. Il aime Francis Blake. Impossible d'en douter. Depuis quand ?

Impossible de le dire. Lorsqu'il fait appel à ses souvenirs, ceux-ci prennent une teinte qu'il ne leur avait jamais connue. « Me voilà bien, » songe le professeur. « si un scientifique comme moi ne peut même plus faire confiance à sa tête... »

Francis. Un homme ! Et Mortimer qui jusqu'ici n'avait jamais regardé que les femmes ! Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre soupçon de pouvoir un jour éprouver ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un de son propre sexe. Mortimer frissonne, inconfortable. Le seul fait de penser à un contact moins innocent avec son ami l'excite et lui noue l'estomac, le tend et le prive de toute force à la fois. Mon Dieu, il n'avait plus rien ressenti de tel depuis ses dix-sept ans. Un second printemps ? Maintenant ? Et un tel revirement !

Pourtant aucun autre homme ne tenterait Mortimer, même de loin. Oh, Mortimer sait apprécier la beauté chez un homme aussi... un corps athlétique, un visage sincère, un regard franc... Mortimer sourit. Il les compare tous à son ami le capitaine. Francis Blake est pour lui l'épitomé de la beauté. Pourquoi cela devrait-il le surprendre ?

La révélation qu'il vient d'avoir est bouleversante. Elle va changer sa vie. Pourtant, Mortimer est surpris d'être si peu perturbé. D'un autre côté, il n'est plus tout jeune, il a une certaine expérience, beaucoup voyagé, côtoyé des personnes de tous bords et ceci explique peut-être cela. Même si l'homosexualité est considérée comme amorale dans sa culture natale, il sait en tant qu'archéologue amateur qu'il n'en est pas ainsi partout dans le monde, et que cela a pu être différent selon les époques et les civilisations, et en tant que scientifique se tenant au courant des avancées dans divers domaines, il sait que même si la médecine considère cela comme une maladie, les relations homosexuelles ne sont pas exclusives à l'espèce humaine.

Blake, hum. Mais après tout. Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

Rien, absolument rien. Mortimer n'est pas du genre pessimiste, mais Blake est si parfait qu'il est impossible qu'il soit confronté au même trouble que son ami. Ce serait contraire aux mœurs, illégal... et mal vu auprès des services secrets à ce qu'il en a compris...

Peut-être, aveugle qu'il a été pour tant de chose, n'a-t-il simplement rien vu ? Mortimer ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer. Hmm, à vérifier.

Mais il y a Virginia Campbell, songe-t-il soudain déprimé, puis dévoré par la jalousie.

Ha ! Tout ce temps il était vraiment jaloux ! Incroyable.

« Allons, » se dit-il, « n'y pensons plus. » Il prête une oreille attentive à ce qui se passe au-dessus de lui, mais la sentinelle est toujours là. « Inutile de se torturer les méninges, mon vieux, tu manques d'éléments. » se gronde-t-il.

De l'action, c'est ça qu'il lui faudrait. Occuper son corps et distraire son esprit. Vivement que la voie soit libre !

Et Francis ? Pourvu qu'il ait pu également échapper à ses poursuivants ! Mortimer reformule silencieusement son vœu : pourvu que Francis Blake ne meure pas !


	7. D'amour ou d'amitié

En moins d'un an, Mortimer a failli mourir trois fois*. Il ne pensait pourtant pas mener une vie si dangereuse. Depuis sa révélation au cromlech d'Ardmuir** rien n'avait changé. Après tout, rien n'indiquait que son vieil ami si perfectionniste puisse éprouver également le moindre tendre sentiment à son égard. De plus qui aurait osé proposer au chef du MI5 une relation illicite ?

Pourtant en cette fin d'année 1954, il sent sa résolution changer graduellement. Il connaît maintenant suffisamment son ami Blake pour suivre parfois la conversation que ce dernier sous-entend de temps en temps entre les lignes. Francis Blake est un très bon comédien et menteur. Surtout par le fait qu'il ne ment pas : il ne dit pas tout, tout simplement. Il laisse son interlocuteur sauter vers la conclusion la plus évidente... avec des informations partielles, l'induisant ainsi en erreur.

Ainsi, lorsque son ami lui raconte les détails de sa période universitaire qu'il n'avait pas inclus dans ses lettres, ainsi que ce qui lui était arrivé durant sa période de formation de contre-espionnage où il avait interrompu cette correspondance, Mortimer sent que Blake choisit soigneusement ses mots. Et quand le capitaine parle de Vernon Kell, Philip Mortimer se prend à espérer. Si Francis a pu être « séduit » par un homme, alors peut-être que... Et puis le désordre de la tenue du capitaine, l'émotion dans sa voix en criant le prénom de Mortimer alors que lui-même allait se faire écraser par le marteau-pilon...

Surtout, Philip Mortimer a une confiance absolue en Francis Blake et en sa solide amitié. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, il est impossible que son ami le renie totalement.

Mais il faut qu'il reste prudent. Même s'il était certain que Blake puisse le considérer de la même manière, ce dont il n'est vraiment pas sûr... Francis est chef du MI5 et a ainsi une réputation à maintenir. Il faudra attendre la bonne occasion.

Mortimer n'en doute pas, l'occasion se présentera. N'est-il pas à présent membre du même club que Francis Blake ?

* * *

*Voir « L'Etrange Rendez-vous » et « Le serment des cinq lords ».

** Voir les chapitres précédents.


	8. Malédiction

Mortimer n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point lui et Blake se voyaient peu. Ils n'ont pas du tout les mêmes horaires. Heureusement qu'il est membre du Centaur Club au même titre que son ami, ce qui lui permet de le croiser parfois tard lorsqu'il quitte son travail sans que ce dernier lui donne rendez-vous. Ils ne sont presque jamais seuls, quelqu'un ou quelque chose vient toujours les interrompre après quelques minutes de conversation. Le travail de Francis, principalement. Mais Philip est également souvent en déplacement pour le sien ce qui espace grandement leurs rencontres.

Francis Blake a été très occupé cette année avec la préparation de la conférence de Genève de juillet, par exemple. Et Philip Mortimer a également voyagé dans la ville Suisse pour un colloque sur l'utilisation pacifique de l'énergie atomique, mais uniquement le mois suivant ce qui fait qu'ils se sont croisés encore presque sans se voir.

Ayant réalisé que son occasion n'arriverait jamais à moins de la créer, Mortimer a décidé de persuader son ami de synchroniser son planning avec lui pour passer quinze jours de vacances dans le Lake District, dans l'Angleterre romantique, entre l'Ecosse et le Pays de Galles. Avec cela, le diable s'il ne trouve pas une ouverture.

Et là, encore une fois, le destin se met en travers de leur chemin. Olrik ! Toujours Olrik ! Et Francis qui ne veut pas que Philip l'accompagne !

L'invitation pour la Grèce vient à point nommé pour distraire Mortimer, qui commence à croire que son amour est maudit.

* * *

Olrik, encore Olrik. Le professeur Mortimer aurait presque envie de remercier son vieil ennemi d'être dans le coup cette fois-ci et de lui avoir permis de rappeler Blake de Washington si le colonel n'avait pas essayé de les tuer, – et presque réussi, – lui d'abord naufragé en mer, et Francis après, torpillé.

Encore et toujours de l'action, mais Mortimer ne se plaint pas : ils sont tous les deux encore en vie et peuvent enfin passer du temps ensemble, même s'ils ne sont pas seuls entre Eleni et Jessie. Et puis, les compliments de Blake sont rares. L'entendre dire « Vous êtes superbe, Philip », même s'il était un peu moqueur, a mis du baume au cœur de Mortimer.

Soudain, l'occasion se présente lorsqu'ils retournent explorer la grotte de Syrenios. Mais ils sont tous les deux concentrés sur le secret qu'ils cherchent à percer et, dans la barque au retour vers le village, Mortimer n'ose pas lancer la conversation que, s'il ne se l'avoue guère à lui-même, il redoute autant qu'il souhaite.

Ce soir là, il s'en veut un peu, mais mieux vaut résoudre le mystère avant tout, et c'est avec une motivation accrue qu'il s'efforce de trouver une solution.

* * *

Olrik, éternellement Olrik. Pourquoi diable Mortimer est-il encore surpris de le retrouver sur son chemin ? Une nouvelle fois ils se retrouvent à l'eau, mais cette fois encore, les étoiles leur sont favorables – c'est littéralement le nom du yacht des Robinson qui les recueillent à leur bord.

Et trois jours plus tard, à Athènes, au cœur de l'ambassade de Grande-Bretagne, alors qu'ils semblent finalement avoir repris le contrôle de la situation et qu'ils ont devant eux quelques jours de répit. Mortimer décide qu'à Dieu vat, c'est le moment ou jamais.


	9. Irrationnel, déraisonnable, irraisonné

_Puisque c'est l'album où ils vont sans arrêt à la baille... il me semblait normal que ce soit le moment de se jeter à l'eau._

* * *

Le soir venu, dans la chambre mis à leur disposition par l'ambassade, alors qu'ils se préparent à se coucher, c'est Blake qui lance la conversation.

« Nous allons jouer un jeu dangereux, Philip. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous obliger à courir un tel risque. »

Et cela, aussi, rassure Mortimer sur le fait que son ami tient à lui.

« Allons, mon vieux, » répond-il « vous me connaissez. Je ne laisserai à personne d'autre l'émotion de découvrir la sépulture de Judas. Si elle existe. » C'est la vérité, mais il n'a pas non plus envie de laisser son ami risquer sa vie seul, surtout si Olrik est impliqué. Mais il semble trop compromettant de le formuler ainsi directement, dans cette atmosphère intimiste.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant d'émotions, Francis, » continue-t-il donc plus diplomatiquement. « il y a un sujet dont je voulais vous parler depuis quelque temps. »

A ces mots, le capitaine tourne la tête, surpris, pour regarder le professeur. « Oh. » Fait-il, avant de se diriger vers son ami, posant distraitement sa cravate en chemin. Qu'est ce que Philip peut bien avoir à lui dire d'un ton si sérieux ? L'atmosphère s'est tendue en quelques secondes. « Je vous écoute, Philip. » Il s'assoit sur son lit, face à Mortimer.

Le professeur s'arme alors de courage, mais il a totalement oublié le petit discours qu'il avait soigneusement préparé. Tant pis, il a déjà attendu suffisamment longtemps : il se jette quand même à l'eau. « Francis, mon cher » commence-t-il. « Cela fait presque trente ans que nous nous connaissons. Je... » Il hésite, baisse les yeux vers ses mains qu'il tient serrées l'une dans l'autre, relève la tête.

Cela fait longtemps qu'ils se sont rencontrés, plus de dix ans qu'ils ne se sont pas perdu de vue. Francis connaît bien son ami et il n'y a pas beaucoup de sujets qui le font hésiter. Il sent son sang se glacer : Philip est amoureux. Jessie ? Au cours des derniers jours, le capitaine a bien essayé de s'interposer sans cesse entre son ami et celle qu'il appelle de temps en temps sa naïade. Philip a-t-il décidé de la suivre au States... ?

Mais Mortimer continue, interrompant les sombres pensées de Blake. «Je... J'ai remarqué que... depuis quelque temps... j'ai pour vous une tendresse qui dépasse le cadre de l'amitié. » Voilà. L'essentiel est dit. Mortimer guette le visage de Blake, redoutant le moindre signe défavorable. Doit-il continuer ?

Francis est extrêmement surpris. Il cligne des yeux, bouche entrouverte, et Mortimer décide de poursuivre, tendant une main vers son ami en ouverture : « Et j'espère que je ne me trompe pas... lorsque je suppose que vous n'êtes pas non plus... indifférent à... »

« Philip. » Blake l'a interrompu, se levant à moitié pour saisir, en se penchant, la main tendue entre les siennes. Il y avait trop d'espace entre leurs lits. « Oh, Philip. » déclare-t-il à son tour, les yeux brillants d'émotions « Vous ne vous trompez pas. »

Toute l'appréhension des dernières minutes à disparu de la pièce pour faire place à une tension toute autre, et Mortimer vient couvrir de sa main restante les deux mains de son ami. Ce simple contact entre eux n'est pas nouveau mais il prend ce soir-là une signification supplémentaire.

Leurs regards sont éloquents, même s'ils ne verbalisent pas toutes les pensées qu'ils échangent durant ce temps là. Que de temps ils ont mis pour se trouver ! Longtemps, ils savourent ce moment. L'un comme l'autre est certain à cet instant que rien ne pourra leur faire perdre l'amour, la confiance, l'amitié qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre.

Pourtant une fois le premier palier de l'aveu franchi, ils hésitent à aller de l'avant. Mortimer a eu le courage de parler le premier, c'est donc à Blake d'amener le sujet. Philip l'aime. Il n'a rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Et puis, cette fois-ci il en est sûr : ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

Et c'est fort de ce sentiment que Blake esquisse un sourire de cet air espiègle qu'il a parfois et se laisse aller à un peu d'humour potache. « Mon cher ami. » dit-il en joignant la parole aux actes. « Vu le pays au milieu duquel nous nous trouvons, j'espère que vous me permettrez ce geste un peu cavalier que j'ai souvent rêvé exercer face à vous. »

S'approchant un peu plus de Mortimer, Blake a tendu une main vers la joue barbue de son ami et a posé l'autre sur son entrejambe, en ce geste de séduction de la Grèce antique.

Surpris, Mortimer laisse échapper une exclamation et se lève brusquement. « By Jove, Francis ! », mais il se reprend rapidement et aide à se relever son ami qu'il a maladroitement bousculé. « Mon vieux, si c'est là votre connaissance des classiques, je plains ceux qui ont été vos enseignants à l'Université. » badine-t-il alors. Puis, copiant à son tour le geste qu'a précédemment effectué son ami... « De nous deux, qui est donc le plus barbu ? »

« Oh ! » S'exclame doucement Francis en fermant les yeux à son toucher, agrippant une épaule, un bras pour contrer l'intensité de la sensation. Puis après quelques instants il rouvre les yeux pour prendre le visage de son ami entre ses deux mains. « Vous êtes bien trop rationnel, Philip. » murmure-t-il avant d'approcher leur visage pour un premier baiser.

Le frôlement de la moustache de Blake contre sa lèvre supérieure est une sensation entièrement nouvelle pour Mortimer qui n'a jusque là embrassé que des femmes, mais le contact de leur lèvres fait monter en lui une émotion plus forte que tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir jusqu'ici.

Un vieux souvenir fait alors écho dans son esprit avant de disparaître : « _Seul l'amour irraisonné est pur. Le rationnel n'est que folie_ »

Et lorsqu' enfin ils se séparent après ce qui semble à la fois une éternité et un temps trop court, il murmure. « Soyons déraisonnables ensemble alors, Francis. Voulez-vous ? »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après leur réveil, Blake aide son vieil ami à se lever en lui tendant la main d'une manière inhabituelle.

«Philip, » lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. « je ne sais si vous pensez comme moi, mais je préférerais que nous restions discrets... »

« … Bien sûr. » l'interrompt son ami. « Je sais que votre position en tant que chef du MI5 exige de vous que vous soyez irréprochable. » Mortimer hésite un instant. « Je ne voudrais pas vous faire courir le risque d'être ainsi dans une illégalité permanente, et... »

Francis Blake sourit alors et l'interrompt. « Mon vieux, si c'est l'illégalité qui m'avait fait peur, nous n'aurions eu qu'à traverser la rue pour trouver un hôtel. Voilà bientôt trois ans que rien de ce que nous avons fait ou évoqué hier soir n'est illégal dans ce pays. »*

« Mais alors... »

« Même si les esprits changent, notre pays n'est peut-être pas prêt à accepter immédiatement ce type de relations**, mais Philip, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué cette nuit, vous êtes plus important pour moi que ma carrière. En revanche, si nous pouvions rester discret en public... »

« Of course, Francis. Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas de moi que viendra une objection. »

Blake incline alors la tête pour embrasser langoureusement son ami et amant.

Puis, alors qu'ils se préparent à aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner, le capitaine demande une nouvelle fois : « Êtes-vous vraiment certain de vouloir m'accompagner chercher cette tombe, Philip ? »

Cette fois rien ne masque l'inquiétude qu'il éprouve pour l'homme qu'il aime.

Mortimer sourit. « Voyons Francis, vous savez bien que je vous suivrais jusqu'en Enfer. »

Vu leur destination, cette tournure de phrase est plus qu'appropriée. « To hell and back***, alors. N'oublions pas d'en revenir, voulez-vous ? »

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que de retour à Londres, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent au Centaur Club après avoir terminé leur aventure grecque, ils commencent une nouvelle habitude de communiquer entre les mots.

Quand Mortimer déclare « Il n'y a pas un archéologue sur terre qui ne donnerait la moitié de sa vie pour connaître l'émotion que j'ai ressentie en tenant cette bourse entre mes mains. », Blake n'est pas certain qu'il s'agisse uniquement du conteneur des deniers de Judas l'Iscariote. Et puisque son ami propose qu'ils aillent dîner...

« Dites-moi, Philip, que diriez-vous de partager un petit digestif chez nous après dîner ? » Plus que l'activité, c'est la proposition qui est inhabituelle et Mortimer ne s'y trompe pas en comprenant le sous-entendu.

« Très bonne idée, Francis. » Acquiesce-t-il, remettant sa pipe en bouche. « Aviez-vous une idée particulière ? » Ajoute-t-il taquin.

« Et si nous laissions le dîner nous inspirer ? » Répond le capitaine le plus innocemment du monde.

Et lorsque James annonce que le menu du soir contient des brochettes à la grecque, ce n'est pas uniquement le fait que ce menu ne risque pas de les changer suite à leur voyage qui fait que Blake et Mortimer échangent un sourire entendu.

* * *

* la décriminalisation des actes sexuels entre hommes date effectivement de 1951 en Grèce.

** Un comité a été chargé par le Home Office de réévaluer la loi concernant les délits homosexuels en août 1954, mais la dépénalisation ne viendra qu'en 1967

*** aller-retour en enfer.


	10. Au service secret de Sa Majesté

De retour à Londres après leur aventure grecque, le capitaine Blake, chef du MI5 et le commander William Steele, chef du MI6 passent tout d'abord du temps dans leurs bureaux respectifs pour superviser les conclusions de leurs équipes et rédiger les leurs, et, en fin de journée, se retrouvent au siège de l'Intelligence Service pour faire leur rapport à leur supérieur direct, le colonel Dorian Cartwright, directeur de l'I.S.

Ayant reçu les félicitations de son chef, le capitaine est de bonne humeur lorsque son collègue, après avoir pris lui-même congé du directeur, l'interpelle dans le couloir.

« Attendez-voir, Francis, auriez-vous quelques instants ? Je sais que vous avez hâte de profiter de votre congé, mais je pense que ce que j'ai à vous communiquer va vous intéresser... venez donc avec moi jusqu'à mon bureau. »

Intrigué par le peu de détails, le capitaine suit sans hésiter son collègue, se demandant bien quelle information secrète le chef des renseignements extérieurs peut bien vouloir partager avec lui. Quelque chose de suffisamment secret pour ne pas être abordé même dans les couloirs du siège de l'Intelligence Service, et pourtant de suffisamment peu critique pour n'avoir pas été mentionné dans le bureau du colonel Cartwright.

Passant devant son secrétariat, le commander indique qu'il ne souhaite être dérangé sous aucun prétexte en dehors d'une urgence, confirmant ainsi à Blake l'importance de l'information dont son collègue et ami souhaitait lui faire part.

Et une fois dans le bureau et la porte refermée derrière eux...

« Je vous sers un verre, Francis ? » propose Steele en se dirigeant vers la bouteille présente sur un guéridon et en versant son contenu dans un premier verre, et voyant que le capitaine refuse d'un signe de la main. « Non ? Moi, par contre si vous permettez, je vais en avoir besoin.»

« Allons William, que de mystères ! Que pouvez-vous donc bien avoir à me raconter ? » Blake sort sa pipe et se met à l'aise dans le fauteuil qui lui est habituel.

« Figurez-vous, mon cher, que ces derniers jours ont été un peu mouvementés pour moi, alors, même si je sais que je retarde le début de votre lune de miel, vous me le pardonnerez en dédommagement des soucis que vous avez pu me causer. »

Blake est tellement surpris et choqué qu'il en laisse tomber sa pipe.

« Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça, Francis ! Mon métier est de rassembler des informations, mais aussi de les vérifier : lorsque j'entends un bruit de couloir, j'enquête ! »

Et tandis que le capitaine ramasse sa pipe, ne sachant trop quelle contenance se donner...

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris aussi ? » Continue Steele. « Au beau milieu de l'ambassade britannique, entourés d'hommes du MI6 ? La fenêtre ouverte en plus... Si c'est ce que vous appelez de la discrétion, je me fais du soucis pour vos services et pour notre pays. »

Blake rougit à l'insulte de son professionnalisme, mais William Steele n'a pas entièrement tort.

« William... »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai passé les derniers jours à contrôler cette information et ses éventuelles ramifications. Votre dossier a été mis à jour, bien sûr... »

Blake pâlit. Suite aux divers problèmes que les services ont eu avec des agents homosexuels par le passé, ceux-ci font l'objet de méfiance, d'une surveillance accrue, voire...

« … mais le colonel Cartwright et moi sommes tombés d'accord. » Poursuit le commander Steele sans s'interrompre au trouble de son collègue. « La mention est la suivante : ''n'est pas un danger pour la sécurité nationale. RAS.'' Rien à signaler. Après tout, toute cette affaire n'a jamais eu lieu.»

Blake s'autorise un soupir de soulagement et Steele prend une bonne rasade de sa boisson.

« Mon Dieu, Francis, je vous connais depuis que nous avons fait notre formation côte à côte, mais je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que vous... » Steele finit son verre d'un trait et se ressert. « Dès fois, dans mon métier, il y a certaines choses que je préférerais ne pas savoir. »

Blake sait qu'il a une grande dette envers William Steele, qui vient probablement de sauver sa carrière. « William, je ne sais comment... »

Mais Steele coupe net les remerciements de Blake. « Ne me remerciez pas Blake. Comme le dit votre dossier, ni vous ni le professeur Mortimer n'êtes susceptibles de passer à l'ennemi. Vous surveiller particulièrement serait une perte inutile de temps et de moyens. Je voulais seulement vous faire savoir que vous avez des amis, Francis. Nos services vous doivent beaucoup et vous avez des appuis. »

« Merci William. »

Le capitaine est sincère. C'est alors qu'il se rend compte que son chef, du bureau duquel il vient de sortir, est au courant. Il n'avait pourtant rien laissé paraître !

« Et Cartwright ? » Demande-t-il alors, un brin inquiet tout de même.

« Je pense qu'il est sincère lorsqu'il vous félicite et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, mais qu'il préfère en savoir le moins possible. » Répond Steele en sirotant son deuxième verre. « Où partez-vous en lune de miel ? »

« Je croyais que c'était votre travail de tout savoir ? » rétorque Blake, un peu vexé.

« Renseignements extérieurs, mon vieux, extérieurs. » sourit Steele en finissant son verre. « La Grèce est sous ma juridiction, la Grande-Bretagne est la vôtre. » Puis il fait un signe complice à son ami. « Je sais que vous partez pour le Lake District. Je pense juste qu'il vaut mieux faire semblant d'apprendre les choses de la manière normale de temps en temps. Allons, je ne vous retarde pas plus. »

Blake et Steele se lèvent alors et le capitaine serre la main du commander.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que je vous dois une fière chandelle, William ! A nouveau, merci! »

« De rien, Francis, vraiment de rien. » Et Steele le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. « Passez de bonnes vacances, Francis. Et tâchez d'être un peu plus discrets ! »

Silencieusement, Francis Blake salue son homologue du MI6. Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ?

Après être sorti du bâtiment, le capitaine soupire. Il est désormais à la merci d'interminables plaisanteries sur sa vie privée de la part de son homologue du MI6, et il sent que cette histoire va le hanter très très longtemps.


End file.
